They've Come for You, They've Come for Us
by BK3193
Summary: PEYTANNA! Peyton runs into an old friend when she's upset. How will their lives change? Will Peyton open herself up to this new life and all the possibilities? Or will history repeat itself? Femslash!
1. Some other beginning's end

Okay, so this couple has been rolling around in my head, and I've been dying to write something about them. So this is just a start and I hope you enjoy. Let me know if it's worth continuing, there's such a shortage of peytanna stories and I'm really hoping it's not from lack of interest. Because honestly, these two are adorable together. I would have loved to have seen more happen with them in the show! There may be more couples added in later on. In the mean time enjoy and please, please, please REVIEW!

Ooooooooooooooooo

Peyton Sawyer sighed as she slumped in her seat outside of her favorite hole in the wall coffee shop. She always loved this place, it was just the right mix of home and L.A. It was small and run down slightly, just enough to give a homey feel. It was hidden in a more relaxed part of L.A., away from a lot of the noise and busy lights. It was the perfect spot for thinking, or in her case brooding.

She sighed again and glared out into the streets, watching random people walking around, the occasional car passing. Everyone was carrying on with their lives and it only made her feel worse. As always, life seemed to kick her in the ass. The most recent developments only proved this to the curly tressed blonde. Yet again, she was left alone and failing miserably at life. As if everything that had happened with Lucas and her spaz reaction to his proposal wasn't bad enough, Julian leaving her because he was sure she still loved him just made it worse. Really? That was ridiculous! She was so over Lucas!

Sure, it had hurt in the beginning, after all she had never once thought he'd walk out on her. Still though, she wouldn't take back the fact that she said no. Even as much as she was in love with him, when he asked her to marry him, something hit her and she knew that she wasn't that in love with him. She had never thought about them being together forever, and hearing him talk about it just made her realize how wrong it felt. So as much as it may have hurt to have him leave like that, and no matter how sorry she was for breaking his heart like that, she wouldn't take it back. So yes, she was over him. She had long since come to the conclusion that they just weren't meant for each other.

It would have been nice if Julian could have gotten that same thing through his thick skull too. Sure, they were just having fun, but Peyton would be lying if she said she didn't start seeing them staying together for awhile. Not forever, not even enough to get married, but she had been happy for the two years they had spent together and would have happily continued with that existence. But then again, was that really fair to him? Yea, he always said he wasn't ready to settle down, but what about when he was ready? Was it really fair for him to spend all of these years with her and end up breaking up because she wouldn't want to marry him? It'd just be another Lucas all over again, and Peyton would gladly avoid that awkward scenario. Maybe this too, was for the best.

It just sucked being alone...again. Her friends were all far off...having families...making multimillion dollar companies. And here she was, stuck in a dead end job as the assistant to the assistant and lonely after yet another breakup. Plus now she was about to be homeless. She sighed again and immediately regretted her decision to move into Julian's apartment just 6 months ago, and of course her old apartment already had another tenant. She didn't have enough money to afford many places. Hell her old apartment was in a terrible neighborhood and she was pretty sure the building was about ready to fall down at any moment and she could barely afford to live there. She groaned to herself again, only feeling more negative now. The only good thing in all of this was that Julian was being very understanding. He knew she didn't make much and wasn't pressuring her to move out. He had even offered to let her continue to stay there, but it just didn't feel right to her. Swirling the residual bits of coffee around in the bottom of her cup, she wished for a hole to open up from the ground and just swallow her whole.

"Peyton?"

The blonde tilted her head up some, thinking she heard her name. After a moment of silence though, she brushed it off and turned her eyes back to her people watching.

"Peyton?" sounded again, louder this time.

Wondering if she was finally loosing it, she turned around this time. Her eyes widened at who she saw coming towards her. She couldn't believe that after so long...and damn, did they look good! Peyton's eyebrows furrowed together after that thought, silently asking herself 'where the hell did that come from!?'

"It is you! Peyton Sawyer!"

"Anna." The blonde spoke with the first smile she'd showed all day. The Latina really did look good. She looked...happy. Much better than what she could recall the confused girl being when they were just teenagers.

The new woman only showed a huge smile and moved to embrace the blonde, holding her tight around the shoulders as she bent down to her. Peyton wrapped one arm awkwardly around the woman's waist due to their position. The blonde heard Anna sigh into her curls and closed her eyes, simply enjoying having someone close for the moment. Maybe it was because she had just been thinking such depressing thoughts, but the olive toned arms wrapped around her suddenly made her feel one hundred times better. She felt...safe...and warm.

All too soon, her old friend pulled away and instead smiled at her again. She placed a tanned hand against one smooth pale cheek, just barely rubbing her thumb over the creamy skin there. The brunette took in how Peyton's eyes closed at that action, relaxing into her touch. Her hand moved and tucked some loose curls back behind Peyton's ear, before finally pulling away. Peyton's eyes opened just in time to see Anna readjust the strap on her shoulder, moving to shower through her purse.

"Anna?" Peyton could have kicked herself for how shaky her voice sounded. Why was she suddenly feeling so nervous? It was just Anna...

"Are you busy Peyton?" The Latina asked, ignoring the blonde's questioning look.

A little out off by the random question, she mumbled out, "um, no. Not really. I was just having a coffee."

"Are you expecting anyone?"

Peyton raised an eyebrow at this question. "No...no one." She grumbled, not completely able to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Anna eyed her for a moment before finally pulling some cash out of her purse and closing it.

"Well, would you mind some company? Refill on me?"

Oooooooooooooo

"Wow, Peyton, I'm really sorry about all of that. You just never catch a break, do you?" Anna said, looking at the blonde with sad eyes.

"Not really." Peyton grumbled before sighing. She looked up and met the woman's eyes, letting out a small smile as if to say 'eh, it's okay though'. And really, it was. She was already feeling better after venting about all of it. For some strange reason, Peyton couldn't seem to shut up. Anna was just being so nice, and when they had sat down with their fresh coffees and the olive toned girl had asked how she had been, she just...she just seemed like she really...CARED! Before Peyton knew it, she was babbling about all of her life, well more like all of her problems in life.

But Anna just sat there and listened. She'd nod and even moved to hold the blonde's hand when the upset woman had felt tears threatening to fall. It was just so nice to actually feel like someone cared! She never once looked judgmental, only understanding. It reminded the blonde of the last time she had really talked to the Latina...when Anna had kissed her.

"Why don't you come stay with me?" The brunette's sweet voice rang out.

"What!?" Peyton almost yelped.

"Well, I have a spare room and it's not that far from where you work. I was thinking about moving, but that won't be for awhile. So you could stay with me until you find another place. At least it would get you out of your ex's place."

"Anna, I don't want to impose. I mean, we're practically strangers. We haven't seen each other in so long and this is...this is a lot and-"

"Peyton, no it's not. And we aren't strangers! I know it's been awhile, but I'd still like to think of us as friends! Listen, you did a lot for me when we were younger, probably more than you'll ever know. You changed my life and you showed me how to be strong. You helped me, so please, let me help you now. And besides, it's not like I won't enjoy having one of the best people I know back in my life."

Peyton blushed at that. "Are...are you sure though? Suddenly living with another person is a huge change."

"Yes, I'm sure. After all, we were practically glued at the hip when we were friends, so it can't be that different. And no matter what, you can't be as bad as living with Felix!" Both women laughed at this before settling back down.

"Okay." Peyton almost whispered out, again unsure.

A huge smile came over the ebony woman. "So you'll move in?"

"Uh huh." She answered with a small nod.

"Great! So how much stuff do you have? When should I come pick you up?"

The curly tressed woman blushed again. "Um, well, actually all of my stuff is in one bag."

Not missing a beat, Anna smiled. "Great, then we can swing by and pick up your stuff and go home. We'll be just in time for dinner too. Tell ya what, we'll pick up some take out and work on getting you all set up in the guest room. Then tomorrow, I'll make some of my paella."

"Oohhhh, yummy. I always did love your family's recipes."

Anna entangled her hand with Peyton's and pulled her along, both carrying their almost still full coffee cups.

"Hey Anna?" The bronzed woman turned her head to meet her friend's emerald gaze. "Thank you." Peyton whispered, completely heartfelt.

Anna only smiled and squeezed the blonde's hand. She kept her thoughts to herself. 'No Peyton, thank you for this second chance. This time, I will show you how amazing you are. And hopefully, I won't lose you this time.'


	2. If no one ever hears you

Alright, so this has been sitting half done for like a month now and it's really been bothering me. Sorry I haven't gotten it up sooner but this kinda ended up being a transition chapter, which in case you haven't heard, I suck at. Transitions are my own personal enemy. I hope this turned out as good as I think it did. It's not much, but I promise it is leading up to more. (And more couples to be added soon)

Honestly, I'm just so glad that there was interest taken in this story. So YAY for all the Peytanna fans out there! I'm glad we haven't all gone extinct!

PS- I do plan to update this much sooner now. And if I don't, well you have my full permission to hunt me down like a dog and remind me to. In the meantime, enjoy! Favorites and follows appreciated! Reviews and PM's always welcomed! (And loved)

Oooooooooooooooooo

Anna POV

Yawning, I cracked my eyes open only to be met with the harsh morning light. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut. Groaning, I blinked a few times and adjusted to the sunlight sneaking through the cracks of my blinds. I yawned again and went to stretch but realized something was holding me down. Confused, I glanced down, only to smile at the sight that greeted me. Peyton was all cuddled into me and still out cold. She was adorable. She was beautiful...I thought to myself as I ran a hand gently through her curls. Her head rested on my chest, face protected from the sun's rays as it was tilted into my neck. Her small huffs of warm breath on my sensitive skin there made warmth spread through my whole body. It left me shuddering and trying to fight off dirty thoughts. One of her skinny arms was thrown around my waist, holding us tight together as if she were afraid I'd leave in the middle of the night...like a certain someone. I shook my head at that. I just couldn't believe Lucas would leave her like that. As if she didn't already have abandonment issues. I shook my head again at other people's inconsideration. Glancing back down to the slumbering blonde, I promised not to make that mistake...not if I could help it.

Just then Peyton mumbled something, her lips moving like silk against my neck, and squeezed closer to me, throwing one leg over both of my own. She squirmed for about a minute, a minute of which I stayed frozen, before she settled back down with a content sigh. "Mmmm...Anna." I barely made out of her breathy tone. I found myself grinning like an idiot. At least it was me she was thinking about in her sleep and not one of those stupid boys. Point one for Tagaro.

Honestly, I was worried. We had run into Peyton's ex, the Julian guy when we picked up her stuff and I have to say, he was HOT. Well, ya know, for a guy...I guess. But anyway, I digress. I was just worried that I wouldn't be able to contend with that. I mean, Peyton's taste in guys has always been a little similar, but also totally varied in some ways. Jake was sweet and sensitive. Total family guy. Nate had been a total Jack ass when they were dating apparently. I still have no idea why she stayed with him. Lucas was a mix, he was broody and deep, but also sweet. Julian...well he looked cocky, but seemed funny and nice enough. All of them had been obviously athletic and built. Hopefully my lack of bulging muscle could be over looked. Out of the four of them, three had dark hair and dark eyes. That could definitely be a positive point for me. I also had some of their shared personality traits. I was sweet and laid back. I remember that I was pretty decent at making Peyton laugh, which still seemed to be the case after spending the night together. And although she didn't know it, I had a newly acquired self confidence. Peyton just hadn't had a chance to see it too much yet. I had defiantly grown out of the meek teenager that I used to be. And although I wasn't cocky, I was pretty sure of myself. I was also confidant in my slender body, the lack of manly muscles not too concerning. The only physical worry was the lack of particular boy parts...you know...the ones that, well, make you a boy. Oh well, if she did still want it given to her that way, I could arrange it. They had certain toys for exactly that reason after all...

Peyton groaned again and stretched her limbs over my body. I stayed quiet, enjoying seeing her lithe body move against my own. Her back arched and all I could focus on was her breasts pressing into my side and her center being pushed against my thigh. Even though we both still had our pajama pants and shirts on, it was probably the most turned on I've ever been. My hands itched to touch her, but I scolded myself and kept them limp. One laying along my empty side and the other now moved to stretch out over what should have been Peyton's pillow. Finally she settled and yawned, damn near killing me as she practically laid an open mouth kiss on the bare skin at the nape of my neck. She moved her head back to its original resting place on my chest and slowly blinked her eyes open.

I silently watched as she came to, a confused look on her face. She looked up at me and our eyes met and just like that she smiled, letting her eyes shut again. She sighed out and I felt her body relax. "Morning." She spoke out gently.

"Good morning sleepy head."

She opened her eyes to glare at me before rolling her eyes. The small smirk on her face showed me that she was playing though. "Oh shut up. You obviously haven't been up for very long either."

"And how would you know that?"

"You're still lounging around in bed. So obviously you haven't been up very long."

"Oh? Are you sure? Because I think it might just have something to do with a certain someone keeping me trapped here, using me as her pillow and all." I say with a smirk.

She looks down at us and her eyes widen, as if just realizing the position she had put us in. She jumps up, almost looking scared and starts apologizing. I try not to frown at her reaction and instead just assure her that I don't mind. She still looks unsure but I refuse to let this morning turn to a bad note, not when it had already started so wonderfully.

"So, Sweet P, you up for breakfast? I have the perfect recipe. Tell you what, you go jump in the shower and unpack your bag and I'll go get it started. And take your time, no hurry." I escaped from the room and practically skipped from the room, just happy at seeing the blonde in my bed, even if it was for completely innocent reasons.

I juste heard her mumble out "Sweet Pea?" To herself questioningly before hearing her move around and start the shower. I only smiled to myself and pulled out the sausage to start the Chorizo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hummed to myself as I finished up breakfast. A thundering of steps coming from the hallway caught my attention though. I turned just in time to see Peyton fly into my living room,beer curls still half wet and trying to tug her top all the on. Confused, I flipped off the stove and moved into the was even more concerned when I saw her trying to balance on one foot and shove her other shoe on, shirt still only half on.

"Peyton?" I questioned.

She turned to me with wide eyes, a panicked look on her face. Immediately I began to imagine how she suddenly thought of what she was doing and decided to back out of moving in with me. Maybe she decided to work things out with that guy. Maybe she suddenly remembered I'm a lesbian and freaked. Maybe-

"I'm late!" Her voice broke through my train of thought.

"What?" I asked, completely lost as to what she could be talking about.

"For work. I'm late for work! I completely forgot that I had to go in today!" She rushed out, still panicked and now scouring the room for her purse.

"Oh." Was all I could say, trying to hide my relief.

Peyton finally stopped bouncing around the room and looked at me. She must have misinterpreted because suddenly she looked extremely guilty. Her face turned sad, like she had run over my puppy, as she moved to hug me. Without a thought, I hugged her back, enjoying the feeling.

"I'm so sorry Anna. And you already made breakfast and everything...I feel horrible."

Pulling away from her, I smiled at her sincerity. "Hey, it's fine. It's work. It's not exactly an option."

Her only response was a small smile and nod. I could tell just by looking at her that she still felt guilty for ditching me though.

"Hey, how about I drive you? I can drop you off and pick you up again later? You can even eat your breakfast on the way over."

"Anna, I don't want to put you out. You don't have to-"

"Peyton, I want to. And I have nothing else to do today. Plus this way my food won't go to waste. I'll just eat mine when I get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, now go grab your stuff for work. I'll throw some food in a bowl for you."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't until almost thirteen hours later that I heard from Peyton again. I had spent the day lounging around and waiting to go pick up my favorite blonde. I didn't want to go to far since I wasn't sure how long she'd be at work before it was time to come home. The only time I spent out of the apartment today had been to stop by the store and pick up some of the food and things that Peyton had mentioned liking. I did want her to feel at home here after all.

It was inching past eleven and slowly moving towards being midnight when I finally did get her text asking me to pick her up. At this point I had been worried for over three hours. I was on my feet and out the door before I even finished reading over her words.

Once I was there, my concern only grew at the sight of a completely worn out looking Peyton sitting on the curb, a small box by her side. I pulled up and park, climbing out of the car before she even had a chance to stand up. Coming closer, I could see the tears in her eyes and the red blotches on her cheeks. How long had she been out here?

The lanky blonde got to her feet just as I reached her. I took her in my arms the second she was within reach. She didn't fight it. Instead she tucked her face into my shoulder, her body shaking with emotion. I rubbed her back soothingly and gently asked what happened. I felt her shake her head before she broke away from me.

Taking a step back, she gulped in some air and shook her head again, this time looking pissed.

"They played me." She sputtered out as she took another breath and swiped at the tears on her cheeks. She had stopped crying and her voice started to get more of an angry tone.

"My boss was pissed at me for being late. So he made me work all fucking day doing the stupidest shit! He was texting me like I was his damned slave, sending me on coffee runs and Mail runs and every time I came back with something he'd say it was wrong and make me go back. He ran me around like a fucking dog and he kept telling me how stupid I was and that I wouldn't amount to anything. I even had to go get his laundry from the dry cleaners. His fucking tidy wideys! And then he fucking fires me!"

"What!?" I yelp, shocked.

"After all that, he planned on firing me. Just cause he was pissed that I was late this morning!"

"That's ridiculous! He can't do that!"

"Apparently he can." Peyton mumbled out, sounding sad again now more than angry.

Looking back at my friend, I sighed.

"Well, he doesn't know how much he's going to regret letting you go yet." I assure her.

She only snorts back. "Yea, regret getting rid of the company errand girl. I've been there this long and still haven't gotten anywhere, obviously I'm not as good at this as I thought I was."

"Hey, that is not true. You are great Peyton. One day everyone is gonna know real music thanks to you."

Peyton sniffles and smiled a tiny bit. "Thanks."

I smiled back to her and wrapped her in my arms for another quick hug. I released her and made her look into my eyes. I smiled at her and waited for her to smile back. After a minute, she finally broke and gave me a hint of one back. Satisfied, I leaned down and picked up her box.

"So, I think a movie and some junk food is in order. We can grab to go for dinner, your choice. And I have netflix so we can do a movie marathon."

"But what about-"

"We'll figure it out later." I interrupted her. She took a moment before nodding back.

Confidently, I led her back to the car and got her and her stuff in. After we both settled into our seats, she smiled at me. Smiling back, I blasted Son's Gonna Rise by Citizen Cope and took off. We were in for a night of comfort and fun. I was gonna fix my Sweet Pea.


End file.
